


Safe

by tiffyytaffyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffyytaffyy/pseuds/tiffyytaffyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in a dead end job, and blind dates courtesy of Ginny, Hermione has been itching for some action. Combined with her strong sense of justice, and restlessness, there was absolutely no way she could have ignored what she had witnessed from the Witches' lavatory. Biting more than you can chew, thy name is Hermione Granger. It is up to Draco Malfoy to keep her safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: All standard disclaimers apply.

Thank you to those I bothered to read and give me their opinions. Special thanks to JoA and her patience as my sounding board. Much love! Read and review please!

* * *

 

Chapter One

_July 19, 2013; 8:05PM_

"Expelliarmus!"

Hermione Granger launched herself over a wooden crate with one hand, the other adjusting its rather slippery grip on her wand. Crouching behind it, she fought to catch her breath after that last spell. Her fatigue came as no surprise though. She had been running from her chasers for a long while, and dodging all those spells cast by six other wizards while somehow attempting to remain on the offensive was bound to take a toll. If she were anyone else, Hermione would be wishing that she could go back in time and change how she got into this mess in the first place. However, she was not just anyone else. She was Hermione Jean Granger, one-third of the Golden Trio who defeated Voldemort and his army of Death Eaters, the brightest witch of her age. So what if she had a dead end job in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and this was the most action she had seen since the Second Wizarding War? Just because magical creatures had settled down since Voldemort's death did not mean she felt just as much at peace. After years of fighting evil she now muddled through her days like a zombie. Combined with her strong sense of justice, and restlessness, there was absolutely no way she could have ignored what she had witnessed from the Witches' lavatory.

* * *

_One hour, thirty-five minutes ago._

A relieved sigh left Hermione's lips as she shut the restroom door behind her and leaned against it.  _"This has got to be the most excruciatingly long blind date that Ginny has ever set up!"_ There was only so much whining a girl could handle from her date. If Wilber, her set-up for the evening, had complained one more time about his job she would have screamed. It explained why she made an excuse to visit the restroom, like one of those 'I am going to go powder my nose now but I'm really going to have a friend call and save me from this hellhole' type of thing you see in movies. She understood that being a Curse-Breaker was difficult, but quite frankly, Hermione was surprised Wilber was still alive. Judging from his professionalism, he seemed rather incompetent. She personally thought being a Curse-Breaker was exciting compared to her desk job at the Ministry.

Crossing the room to the Wizarding World's version of a sink, she cast a quick  _Aguamenti_ and watched as a jet of water from her wand tip filled it. Next came a scrying spell similar to the one she had seen portrayed in  _Halloweentown High._  Oh, how she loved when Muggle and Wizarding worlds collided. It was similar to a floo call, but allowed her to see and speak to another witch or wizard through the surface of the water. Hermione waited patiently as the "dial tone" echoed.

"Hey, 'Mione! How'd the date go?" Ginny Weasley's voice rang through the silent restroom before an image of her face swirled and wavered on the surface of the rippling water.

"Gin, what in Merlin's name were you thinking when you set us up? Was it 'Oh, here's Wilber Cattermole, as whiny and unimpressing as they come. What a great match for my unsuspecting friend, Hermione Granger!'" said Hermione, as she grasped the lip of the sink and leaned closer to make her point.

"Ah, Hermione, he can't possibly be that bad. I mean, he seemed nice enough when I met him last week. In fact, Bill introduced him to me," Ginny pouted. She knew Hermione's weaknesses. Unfortunately for Ginny, enough was enough. Hermione had had plenty of Ginny's blind dates to last her a lifetime, and then some!

"Honestly, Ginny. I doubt you would want to know what he said about Bill, his boss no less!" Hermione glanced up at the mirror above the sink and brushed an errant strand of hair away from her eyes. She wasn't particularly bad looking. Her hair was no longer bushy but was instead what Ginny's hairdresser had called "beautiful waves of auburn". Her teeth were rather straight now, and definitely pearly white; it would be considered blasphemous if she did not keep them that way, especially since both her parents were dentists. Her skin was, thankfully, clear and her cheeks were almost constantly flushed a delightful pink. No, Hermione Granger was certainly not ugly, even with her lack of suitable dates so far. It did not hurt that her reflection in the mirror had been quiet since entering the room, as mirrors in the Wizarding world were known for their penchant of advising anyone who looked into one on how to improve their appearance.

"Look, Gin, no more, okay? I am perfectly fine with not finding 'The One' right now."

"Oh, alright. I just want you to be as happy as Harry and I are, Hermione." Ginny looked quite chastised and Hermione was just about to reassure her once again that she was fine when a noise filtered in from the small window above one of the toilet stalls.

It seemed Ginny heard it also as the next words out of her mouth were, "Did you hear that? What was it?" Ginny craned her neck but could not see past the lip of the raised sink that doubled as a scrying bowl.

Hermione's brows furrowed and she turned back to the window. "Hold on, Ginny. I'm going to check."

She rushed to the stall and pushed its door in. She hesitated; in order for her to see out the window Hermione would have to stand on the toilet seat. _"Well, at least they have automatic sanitary charms."_  Grimacing anyway, she climbed on, using the stall's walls for support. Standing on her tippy toes, she pushed up on the window's ledge to see better. Yes, she was that short; but in her defense, that window was not there for peering out of!

Glancing around, Hermione tried to find the noise's origin. Now that she was closer to the window though, she could clearly hear that there was pitiful sobbing coming from the dark alley below. It was a child's voice! Hermione could not see clearly but from the slight shapes she could make out that there were six adult surrounding a smaller figure she assumed was the child.

"P-please, I don't know where they are! Don't hurt me!"

Hermione's heart just about broke when the child – a young boy, judging from his voice – pleaded, still sobbing. She was just about to yell for them to get away from him when one of the adults drew closer and cuffed what she assumed was the boy's ear. She could watch by the sidelines no further. Hermione jumped off the seat and practically flew from the restroom, leaving behind a panicked Ginny yelling for her. At the restaurant's table, Wilber had been waiting patiently when Hermione ran in. He stood quickly with a smile but she ignored him and he was left looking baffled.

Hermione stopped for nothing, and leaped over things left haphazardly on the ground of the dank alley, but skidded to a stop at a corner when she saw the flash of green from around it. That could only mean one thing. Avada Kedavra. Hermione had witnessed enough death by this spell during the war, and was not about to let this one go.

Anger rushed through her as she stepped around the corner. She could see now that there were more than the six adults from before. In addition to them, and the boy, was a portly man, not much taller than her, with cruel features and a growing smirk to match as he caught sight of her. His wand arm was still raised and at the end of it was a wand with its tip still glowing a bright green. He stooped with surprising grace for one with his figure and pocketed something from the clenched fist of the crumpled body at his feet. Behind him were the six men, one with a strong grip on the child whose sobbing had grown louder and more pitiful. Hermione could not tell if that was because he had just seen a murder, or because he knew the person who died. Perhaps both.

The man stood up now, but in the time he had done so, his smile had grown wider and crueler. Hermione supposed that he got what he came for. Without looking back at his companions, he uttered two words that made her blood run cold, "Get her." With that, his form contorted and swirled into nonexistence, signaling his departure by apparition, all while keeping eye contact.

Hermione gritted her teeth and adjusted both her stance and wand grip. She did not learn nothing from the Second Wizarding War. She could, however, admit that six grown wizards might cause her some trouble. They knew it as well, judging from the large grins on their faces, teeth gleaming from what little of the moon's light that had reached the alley. Hermione spared a glance at the boy. He was quiet now but his eyes were wide with fear and unshed tears. She hoped that  _her_  eyes had conveyed that she wanted him to run as soon as she created a diversion.

Hermione's features hardened as she raised her wand. From the tip flew six bright white orbs that hit her opponents before they could even raise their own wands. It was difficult, and draining, to cast such a wordless spell, but Hermione knew that she needed this momentary advantage. Her spell caused the wizards to fly back a distance, and fortunately, the boy was freed from his captor's grasp. He wasted no time running away from them through another alley. Smart boy, that one.

As soon as he disappeared into the murky darkness, Hermione turned and ran the opposite direction, hoping the lackeys would chase after her instead.

* * *

_Present: July 19, 2013; 8:05PM_

Drawing in a ragged breath, and holding it in to keep quiet, Hermione glanced at her surroundings. She was no longer near that alley behind the restaurant. In fact, she was far from it. She would wager that this was part of Knockturn Alley. It was noticeably darker and danker. The stench was almost unbearable, and combined with the air of oppression it had her on edge. It was even worse, for she was behind the crate sandwiched between two buildings. They were so high, no light could be seen from the moon.

" _It's quiet, too quiet."_ She should have at least heard thumping footsteps if they were still chasing her.  _"What if they'd gone back for the boy?"_

With that thought, Hermione rose carefully to her feet. It was too risky to go back to the main street in front of her; best to keep to the back alleys to find her way back then. Keeping her gaze in front, she slowly, one foot at a time, backed away. Not five steps later though, did she bump into a hard surface. Her head turned back slowly, to try to catch a glimpse. Hermione could see, from the corner of her eye, that it was not a wall as she had hoped. It was a man. The one who had lost his wand due to her last spell. His raised arm came swiftly down upon her head. The thud of a brick he had found hitting its mark was the only sound made.

There was a moment where she remained standing, stunned. It did not last long. Hermione lurched forward, falling heavily upon her outstretched hands. She could hear shuffling behind her, most likely from the wizard coming closer. Hermione raised her wand arm shakily, and did what she should have done from the very beginning.

"Expecto… Patronum…" She collapsed fully now, her right cheek pressed upon the wet ground. The smell was worse from here. From her extended wand swam her patronus. The otter flipped, and looked back at her with worried eyes before leaving to do its mistress' bidding. Hermione's vision blurred. As it faded, the last thing she saw was the back of her otter and its trail of wispy silver.


	2. Chapter 2

 

A/N: All standard disclaimers apply.

I am on a roll here, everyone! I don't think I've ever churned out a chapter this fast before. Thanks to those who followed and favorited. Special thanks to Darbythomas for being the first to follow, jmbarrientos for being the first to favorite, and JoA for her words of encouragement. Read and review, please! xoxo

* * *

_Previously,_

" _Expecto… Patronum…" She collapsed fully now, her right cheek pressed upon the wet ground. The smell was worse from here. From her outstretched wand swam her patronus. The otter flipped, and looked back at her with worried eyes before leaving to do its mistress' bidding. Hermione's vision blurred. As it faded, the last thing she saw was the back of her otter and its trail of wispy silver._

* * *

 

Chapter Two

Eyelashes fluttered. Once. Twice. With a groan, Hermione attempted to open her eyes. It was no easy feat; her head ached worse than ever before, her limbs felt like jelly, and her eyes might as well have been glued shut they were so heavy. Hermione drew a shuddering breath and willed herself to sit up. She had been through worse anyway, and knew that she needed to be on high alert.

It was then, as she shifted, that Hermione realized that although her back was cold, her front was not. Peering down, she found a small body curled up against her. It was the little boy from before. So they had chased after him after all. Now that he was closer, Hermione could see that he had fine blonde hair, and grubby but adorably chubby cheeks. Tucked under his chin were two tiny clenched fists. The sight of him made her want to coo with adoration, and Hermione Granger had never been one to coo. At anything. Ever.

Apparently, her shifting had caused him to stir, and wake. "Are you okay?" he asked, with a clear, innocent, child-like voice.

How he knew she was injured was anybody's guess. Hermione reached up to find her latest injury. It was tender but, thankfully, there was no blood when she pulled away. Suppressing a wince, for his sake, she thought,  _"At least it was not a corner of the brick that hit me."_

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you hurt anywhere?" He shook his head, and she turned to glance at where they were being held. Ah, here was something she recognized at least. She was no stranger to dungeons after all, and it appeared that they were, indeed, in one that was just as gloomy, cold, and dingy as any other she had been in before. There was also no sign of escape. The only exit would be through the heavily locked, and enchanted, door. Without her wand, for she knew their captors would have taken it away, there was no hope. Except for her patronus, which she had sent to Ginny and Harry before her blackout. Only, they probably would not know where she had been taken to. Heck,  _she_ didn't even know. No, she had to keep her faith in Harry. He was Head Auror, and Hermione was sure he'd stop at nothing to find her.

To distract herself from panicking, Hermione turned back to the boy. "What's your name?"

"My name is Grayson Smith, and I'm four years old!" He held up four fingers, and gave her a toothy grin.

Hermione giggled, "Well, Grayson, my name is Hermione Granger, and I am twenty-two years old!"

She bit her lip, holding in that darn coo at his adorable politeness. "Ms. Hermione, do you want to see my loose tooth? Mama said she was going to have to take me to a Tooth Healer but Papa said it'll fall out on its own! Papa… Mama… Do you know where they are, Ms. Hermione?"

Hermione grew alarmed when Grayson trailed off and looked up at her with growing tears in his large blue-gray eyes. "You may call me Hermione, Grayson. No, I'm afraid I don't. Do you remember the last time you saw them?"

Grayson thought for a bit, and replied, "I was with Mama before but I lost her when I let go of her hand in front of Honeydukes. But Papa was there yesterday when you found us! He was on the ground. I think that bad man hurt him. What do I do? Please help me, Hermione!" He gazed at her imploringly; those tears were threatening to fall now.

Hermione froze. How did adults explain death to children? How did they clarify murder? She had been older than Grayson when she saw what he had seen. She needed no explanations, but then there were no easy ways to tell him that his father was dead and that he would never see or speak with him again. The same might be for his mother as well, as far as she knew. For once, Hermione Granger had no idea what to say.

Thankfully, she was spared from answering him as the sound of a heavy wooden door creaking open and slamming shut reached their ears. Slow footsteps made their way closer and closer to where Hermione and Grayson were.

Hermione gently nudged Grayson behind her, and focused on the door keeping them trapped inside. As she expected, the footsteps stopped at the door and the lock clattered open. Now unlocked, the door swung open to reveal the same wizard who struck her. Since the dungeon was marginally brighter than the alley had been Hermione could see that he had a hulking figure. His broad shoulders and gorilla-like arms almost filled the doorway. She was  _damned_  lucky her injury was not worse. His small and dull eyes found the room's inhabitants rather slowly. In fact, he looked a great deal like a gargoyle. The odd part was that he did not look unfamiliar to Hermione, though she could not recall who he was.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. The fact that he looked vaguely familiar left her even more ill at ease. "What do you want? Let us go!" She could feel Grayson's grip on the back of her shirt tighten at her outburst as he peered out from behind her. The behemoth of a man had the audacity to stare stupidly at her for a moment before opening his mouth to reply. Before he was able to speak, however, the entrance he came through before crashed open. Now that the dungeon door was open, she could see that another wizard was the cause.

"Aurors are here! Take them away; the boss wants them alive,  _for now_ ," he shouted down the hall, jutting his chin towards Grayson and Hermione. She felt dread begin to fill her. They were spared death momentarily but it meant little if he was going to take them further away from their would-be saviors.

Hermione reached down and gathered Grayson into her arms quickly. She was not about to make this easy for him. He looked as if he would barely be able to apparate by himself without splinching. Hermione did not want to know what would happen if he had two other passengers, especially when she did not have any Essence of Dittany with her!

The man lunged for her but Hermione was faster. She managed to duck under his swipe and sprint across the room. She could hear both light and dark spells being cast down the hall. That meant the aurors were near. All she had to do now was make it out the door in one piece. Hermione adjusted Grayson so that he had his arms wrapped around her neck and legs around her waist. There was no time for hesitation, as the scowling man was coming closer, so she made a dash for it. She had barely gotten one foot out the door when she ran smack dab into what felt like a wall of steel. It threw her so off balance, especially with a child on her back, that she would have fallen backwards if not for the tight grasp on her arms.

Hermione was almost afraid to look up.

"Granger."

Oh, her head nearly detached itself from her neck at this.

It was surprise that made her look up, she had no need to. Hermione knew whom this deep and smooth baritone belonged to. If her dread had been filling her before, it was simply overflowing now.

"Malfoy."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Whew, this chapter gave me a bit of trouble, but I hope you guys enjoy! Thanks to henben for being the first to review. Read and review, please! All standard disclaimers apply.

 

* * *

 

 

_Previously,_

_Hermione was almost afraid to look up._

_“Granger.”_

 

_Oh, her head nearly detached itself from her neck at this._

_It was surprise that made her look up; she had no need to. Hermione knew whom this deep and smooth baritone belonged to. If her dread had been filling her before, it was simply overflowing now._

_“Malfoy.”_

 

* * *

 

~

Chapter Three

~

 

Hermione’s mind raced with about a hundred thoughts at once. _What’s he doing here? Is this a Death Eater thing? A Pureblood conglomeration? Shite._

 

“Goyle.”

 

 _What?_ For the second time in about as many minutes, she was stunned. Her attacker and captor was _Gregory Goyle_ , one of Malfoy’s lackeys from their school years at Hogwarts? Well, either way, now she was really screwed. Goyle she could have outsmarted, but _Malfoy_? If she recalled correctly, and she always did, Malfoy had always come in second only to her when it came to their studies and exams. There was absolutely no way Hermione could escape this without her wand.

 

“ _Malfoy_ ,” sneered Goyle, teeth bared. Wait. Why would Goyle show such blatant hatred if they were on the same side? They _were_ on the same side, right? Hermione took a closer look now. It had only been about four years since she had last seen him but Hermione had to admit that Malfoy definitely looked better now. His platinum blonde hair was no longer severely slicked back but looked as if he had just run a hand through it. With several errant locks falling into his stormy gray eyes, Malfoy looked laid-back; a far cry from the gaunt boy with haunted eyes she remembered.

 

“Come to save the mudblood, have you?”

 

Hermione’s eyes widened as Malfoy’s fingers tightened on her upper arms, though not painfully. Was that a spark of anger she had just seen in his eyes? As if suddenly aware that he was still holding her, Malfoy released his grip on her abruptly. He reached into the inside pocket of his black leather jacket and shoved its content into her hands, never removing his gaze from Goyle.

 

Had she been hit in the head harder than she thought? First, this was her wand. Second, was that an Auror badge she had just seen hanging out from the pocket?

 

“Potter’s down the hall, Granger. I’ll take care of this.” Malfoy sneered a bit back at Goyle while nudging her out of the room. Whether or not this was pure luck, Hermione decided not to question Malfoy’s help. She wasted no time leaving then.

 

True to Malfoy’s words, Harry appeared in her sight just outside where they had been held captive. Hermione turned her head to the side a bit; Grayson had hidden his face in her hair and remained silent the moment he latched onto her.

 

“Are you alright, Grayson? Everything will be fine now. That man there is my friend,” Hermione assured, pointing at Harry who had just seen her and was now rushing to reach her. Grayson gave her a hesitant nod.

 

“Hermione, thank goodness we found you! Are you alright?” Harry pulled her into a tight hug, mindful of her passenger, and gave them both a once over. Other than disheveled hair and dirty smudges on the dress she had worn on her date, she appeared to be fine. “Come on, I’ll take you two to the Ministry. My Aurors can take care of things here. I’ll explain everything to you once some Mediwitches have had a look at you both.”

 

Relieved that this ordeal was almost over, Hermione nodded. She was eager to change out of these clothes, and get some real rest. Hermione reached behind her and pulled Grayson into her arms, slipping a hand into Harry’s outstretched one before they disapparated.

 

* * *

 

 

A sigh left Hermione’s lips as she sat down heavily upon the coach in the corner of Harry’s office. Her bruise, courtesy of Goyle, had been looked at and healed by a Mediwitch as soon as they arrived and she had given a statement on her kidnapping. She was most definitely pressing charges against Goyle. Needless to say though, Hermione was exhausted. A hot bath and comfy bed sounded nice right about now.

 

Her thoughts drifted to Grayson, and she wondered if he was doing all right with Harry. They had disappeared together after a Healer had given Grayson a clean bill of health. Hermione hoped it was because they’d found Grayson’s mother. She didn’t want to imagine what his fate would be otherwise.

 

Hermione had been about to fall asleep upright if the door had not opened then. She twisted to see that it was Harry, who held Grayson’s tiny hand in his. _Poor kid._ He looked as bushed as she felt.

 

Grayson’s face lit up as he saw her though. “Hi, Hermione!” He gave her a grin, clambered onto the couch and they began to chat; topics changing so fast she could barely keep up. From the corner of her eye, Hermione could see Harry smile and cross the room to reach into his desk drawer. He pulled out a toy rocket, which he gave to Grayson, saying, “Here you are, Grayson. This belongs to my god-son, Teddy, but considering the circumstances, I’m sure he would want you to have it.” Grayson thanked him and begin playing with it, making rocket engine noises. Hermione was surprised at this; she did not expect him to know such Muggle things.

 

Now that Grayson was distracted, Hermione turned towards Harry, who had taken a seat on a chair nearby, with a raised eyebrow. She knew they were in for a long talk when he sighed and loosened his tie.

 

“Hermione, how much do you know about all of this?”

 

“Nothing much, really. I suppose they took me as well because of what I witnessed, and for interfering.”

 

“You’re right. What I’m about to tell you is strictly classified but I figure you should know since you’re involved now. A few months ago, a new potion was created in Wales. The exact ingredients and formula are unknown to us right now. However, we do know that it can cause mass destruction to wizard communities. Any witch or wizard who comes into direct contact with it loses his or her magic instantaneously. They become, essentially, squibs. Now, the person who created it,” Harry lowered his voice and glanced at Grayson, who was still playing, “was the person whose death you witnessed. His name was Zacharias Smith.”

 

Hermione was horrified. She remembered Zacharias Smith, though not much of it was exactly positive, even if he did father the sweetest child ever. “I can’t imagine why anyone would create such a potion, especially one who was a wizard himself!”

 

Harry chuckled at Hermione’s bewildered and shocked expression, “He didn’t do it on purpose! It was purely accidental, although I find that difficult to believe as well.” Harry bent forward, forearms resting on his upper legs. “He did come to Ministry, however. Said he destroyed it as soon as he could, but, apparently, not soon enough. His boss – he was a Potion-Brewer for a private company, you see – found out before and planned to market it to dark wizards and witches. Obviously, Smith’s boss was extremely upset, enough to cause him to come to us for protection. We granted it, of course. In fact, they were supposed to be moved to a safe-house today. But – well, you know the rest. There are a couple problems though. We can’t arrest the person responsible.”

 

“I don’t understand. You know who did it. What’s stopping you from making an arrest?” Hermione inquired.

 

“Other than the fact that he is extremely influential? Nothing. His name is Herbert Burke, and he’s as powerful as the Malfoys had been. We have reason to believe, though, that he acquired partial notes Smith made, and, with it, could recreate the potion. Unfortunately, the Wizengamot wants a witness to stand trial before they even contemplate arresting him. I was hoping you would do it.”

 

“That explains why he looked like the damn Cheshire cat then! He really did get what he wanted,” Hermione’s brows furrowed before she squared her shoulders and looked up at Harry with conviction in her eyes, “Absolutely. I’ll do it. I don’t want to even think about what that potion could do in the hands of dark wizards.”

 

“By the way, Harry, how did you know where we were being held anyway?”

 

“Well, we keep an undercover informant amongst some former Death Eaters, just in case, and he let us know before taking you away. We have been meaning to pull him out anyway, so this was actually the perfect opportunity. This helps with building a case though; we now know, for sure, that Burke associates with dark wizards.”

 

“Goyle, but he _struck_ me with a _brick_ ; and he seemed so angry with Malfoy!”

 

“It was to not arouse suspicion. As for Malfoy, perfect acting just in case someone else was  there, I assure you. By the way, Malfoy found your wand near the scene of the crime and he said he’d give it to you. Did he?”

 

Their words reminded her of something then. “Yes, he did. _Speaking of Malfoy,_ why didn’t you tell me he was an Auror now? I nearly had a heart attack when I ran into him!”

 

“Now, now, Granger. Don’t place _all_ the blame on Potter. It was at my request after all.” Hermione nearly jumped out of her seat at the sound of Malfoy’s smooth drawl. It came with a smirk to match, of course.

 

“Merlin, Malfoy. Don’t you ever knock?” Harry grumbled, although he did not look too upset.

 

“Never. It ruins the element of surprise. That, and scaring you and Granger is my only joy in life. If only Weasley was here as well.” There was that smirk again. “Goyle’s in custody. He’s waiting for you in the interrogation room.”

 

Clearing her throat, Hermione asked, “Are there any more problems? You mentioned there were a few.”

 

“Yes, it’s to do with Grayson’s mother and sister,” again, Harry glanced to Grayson.

 

“Sister? I didn’t know he had a sister. Did you find them?”

 

“He has a baby sister; six months old, I believe. As for their locations…” Harry turned to Malfoy at this, who shook his head. Harry slumped further in his seat.

 

“That’s horrible,” Hermione shook her head sadly, still looking at Grayson before turning back to Harry, “What will happen to him now?”

 

“Well, he has no other family. Both of his parents were orphaned during the war. So until we find his mother, I’ll probably have an Auror assigned to him, although I don’t expect Burke will come after him. If it’s really a problem, he could stay with me for a while. Teddy would love to have another boy his age around. You, on the other hand, I do expect to be a target, especially if you insist on being a witness. You’ll need to have an Auror with you at all times.”

 

“There is no need for that. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!”

 

“No offense, Granger, but that rescue mission we just pulled says otherwise,” snorted Malfoy.

 

“You stay out of this, Draco Malfoy!”

 

Harry sighed. “He’s right, you know. Look, Hermione. You are a brilliant witch, but – “

 

“I’ll be _fine_ , Harry,” stressed Hermione exasperatedly, “There really is no use arguing like this. You know very well that I won’t change my mind. Don’t make me floo call your wife, Harry James Potter!”

 

Harry paled at her threat. Ginny would definitely be on Hermione’s side, and he didn’t fancy sleeping on the couch any time soon. Besides, he could still have his way without letting her know. Harry surreptitiously glanced at Malfoy, who nodded back just as discreetly.

 

“Your funeral, Granger.” Honestly! Was that smirk ever going to leave?

 

“Alright, Hermione; just don’t call Ginny! Now go home, and get some rest. You look like you’re about to fall asleep right where you are. Don’t worry about coming in for work. I’ll let them know that you’re out of commission for the rest of the week. As for the trial – well, I’ll let you know about that as soon as I get news.”

 

Hermione’s eyes narrowed. That was almost too easy. But four days of not pushing papers? He didn’t need to tell her twice!

 

Hermione turned and said, “Grayson? I have to go home now. I’ll miss you very much, but you’ll be in good hands with my friends here, okay, sweetie?” Malfoy looked surprised that she referred to him as her friend. Well, she couldn’t very well have said ‘friend and former enemy’ now, could she? What kind of reassurance would that be?

 

“You’re leaving?” Grayson’s head whipped towards her, his eyes widening. Oh no, he was pouting. She was a sucker for pouts.

 

“Y-yes, but don’t worry! I’ll come visit you.” With that, she gave him a tight embrace, said goodbye to Harry _and_ Malfoy, and scurried out _before_ she could bring Grayson home with her. Hermione highly doubted her flat mate would like that.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: All standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

 

_Previously…_

_Hermione turned and said, “Grayson? I have to go home now. I’ll miss you very much, but you’ll be in good hands with my friends here, okay, sweetie?” Malfoy looked surprised that she referred to him as her friend. Well, she couldn’t very well have said ‘friend and former enemy’ now, could she? What kind of reassurance would that be?_

_“You’re leaving?” Grayson’s head whipped towards her, his eyes widening. Oh no, he was pouting. She was a sucker for pouts._

_“Y-yes, but don’t worry! I’ll come visit you.” With that, she gave him a tight embrace, said goodbye to Harry and Malfoy, and scurried out before she could bring Grayson home with her. Hermione highly doubted her flat mate would like that._

 

* * *

 

Chapter Four

* * *

 

“Hermioneeeee!” wailed the sobbing mass that collided with her the moment she stepped foot into their flat.

 

“Oof, Pansy!”

 

“Are you alright? Were you injured? How are you feeling? Were you awfully scared? Would you like some water? I’ll get you some water. Ginny will be here any minute now; I left her a floo message the second I heard you opening the door. Oh, Hermione, I have been so worried since Harry told Ginny that you were kidnapped!” Pansy had pulled her towards the couch, and proceeded to pour her a tall glass of water. Crookshanks curled up around her feet and purred.

 

 

“I’m fine. I was injured, but it’s all healed now. Feeling a bit tired, actually. I wasn’t scared until Malfoy showed up! Why didn’t you tell me he was an Auror? I was so surprised when I saw his badge,” Having lived and been best friends with Pansy for two years now, Hermione was used to her rapid-fire way of speaking. It was odd, really. If someone had told Hermione two years ago that Pansy Parkinson would become her best friend and flatmate one day she would have laughed hysterically before having them committed to an asylum. However, as it turned out, the events of the Second Wizarding War had humbled Pansy, and she was no longer a Pure-blood bigot. How could she still believe that muggle-borns did not deserve magic when she had seen that much death, that when blood was spilled and innocent children died, Pure-bloods were superior? She couldn’t, and so she was a complete one eighty compared to when they were still school children. When they met again at the same magical hair salon, Pansy had shyly gone up to both Hermione and Ginny to apologize for her behavior when they were younger; and from there, they slowly became friends and eventually, flatmates when Pansy decided she wanted to support herself and move out her family’s home.

 

“Oh, he asked that I not tell anyone. I’m sorry for keeping it a secret from you, Hermione, but Draco rarely asks me for anything.”

 

“It’s alright, Pans; I understand. I’m going to take a bath. I’ll tell you everything once I’m done.” Hermione gave Pansy a smile and patted her hand before going to her private bathroom.

 

* * *

 

When Hermione had come out of the bathroom with rosy cheeks, wet hair, and dressed in her favorite blue cotton pajamas with yellow rubber duckies, she found both Ginny and Pansy in their own pajamas lounging in her bedroom. “Are you sleeping over later tonight, Gin?” she asked, toweling her hair dry before running a brush through it. It was still early in the afternoon but she felt exhausted. Hermione was sure the girls would not mind if she took a long nap soon though.

 

“Of course. Harry’s got the kids for the rest of the day and night so that I’m free to take care of you, sweetie. By the way, did you know we’ve gotten a new kid? This one was all Harry though,” Ginny giggled.

 

“Oh, you must mean Grayson. I guess Harry couldn’t find an Auror for the job. He’s the cutest thing ever though, and so polite. Feel free to leave him with me if you ever feel overwhelmed. I’ve got the rest of the week off anyway.” Ginny nodded. She had been a little worried that having both Teddy, who lived with the Potter family instead of with his grandmother, and Grayson, as well as baby James, in the house would be overwhelming.

 

“I made some tea, Hermione. Now, sit down and tell us everything!” And she did. They sat there and listened to her story for two hours, snorting at her date’s behavior, gasping at Grayson’s abuse, and made indignant noises when she told them of how Goyle had struck her. Of course, Hermione also told them about the circumstances and reason why she decided to be a witness. There were no such things as kept secrets among them.

 

“And Harry wanted to have an Auror follow you around? Talk about no privacy! Bah, men! You get kidnapped _one_ time, and they think you can’t protect yourself,” Ginny rolled her eyes.

 

Pansy nodded, “It’s a good thing you straightened him out. You probably would have ended up having to save him or her anyway.”

 

Hermione laughed. “Anyway, I’m pretty bushed, guys. Do you mind if I take a nap?”

 

“Oh, of course not, dear. We’ll be around if you need us. We’ll wake you up around dinnertime so we can get some food in you, and so you can still get some sleep tonight” said Ginny, who stood up and stretched. Pansy nodded, and they both left her bedroom.

 

Hermione settled into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. She shut her eyes only to find that she could not fall asleep. Now that she had a chance to rest, her mind decided it wanted her to think about Malfoy. She was a little frustrated that Harry and Pansy hadn’t been able to tell her what she wanted to know about him. It was none of her business but she couldn’t help being curious about her former schoolmate, who had suddenly decided that he wanted to be all mysterious and crap. Nastiness she could handle, she remembered that punch she gave him in their Third year; but mystery, civility, and that _smirk_? That would take some getting used to. She tossed and turned until, eventually, she returned to her original position and stared up at the ceiling. “Whatever, it’s not as if I’ll be seeing much of him anyway.” She closed her eyes then, and through sheer stubbornness and determination did she finally fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

Hermione yawned and stretched as she came out of her bedroom. She wiped the last vestiges of sleep from her eyes and reached up to gather her hair into a messy bun.

 

“Oh, hey. I was just about to go in and wake you. Dinner’s ready,” Ginny smiled from her perch on one of the three stools in their kitchen, chin in one hand. Pansy looked over her shoulder, while stirring her wand over a pot of what looked like cream sauce. After moving out of her family’s home and pursuing her dream career as a fashion designer, her magical cooking skills had improved immensely.

 

“Your main course for this evening, my ladies,” Pansy set a plate of Chicken Cordon Bleu and steamed vegetables on a bed of the cream sauce in front of each girl before sitting down on the last stool with her own plate.

 

“Hey, remember the first time you cooked for us?” Hermione said as she took a bite of her dinner before moaning in appreciation.

 

“Oh, Merlin, don’t even remind me!” Pansy wailed, covering her face with her hands.

 

“Oh, Hermione, I don’t think I remember this story. Refresh my memory?” Ginny had the largest grin on her face. Hermione returned it conspiratorially, and started, “Well, it was our first day living together, and to celebrate, we decided to make pizza and cookies from scratch.”

 

Hermione had to raise her voice to be heard over Pansy embarrassed mumbling. “The sauces we made tasted great; kneading the dough gave us a good arm workout. Everything was going well. Until Pansy here put it into the oven. Without the pizza stone.”

 

“It was an honest mistake! I had never made pizza before then!”

 

“Keep telling yourself that, Pansy. The instructions were right in front of you!”

 

Ginny giggled, “And then what?”

 

“And then, she left it in there for half an hour with the oven on. So, when we opened the oven door, there it was. Crust on the rack, toppings dripping down. There was just this pile of melted cheese and toppings at the bottom of the oven. Let me tell you, no amount of magic could clean that mess up! So, obviously, Pansy here was nominated to scrub it clean by hand.”

 

Ginny and Hermione cackled.

 

Pansy’s head popped up from its position on her crossed arms, short dark hair fluttering with her actions. She smirked, and smugly said, “Hermione, it seems you have forgotten about _your_ kitchen disaster.” Hermione paled.

 

“Oh, don’t you remember? I had just finished scrubbing that oven when you came over and tripped with that tray of cookies and proceeded to ruin my beautiful handiwork. In fact, your mess was larger than mine. Not only did those cookies splatter onto the door, it also fell through the crack and dripped onto the kitchen floor!”

 

Hermione gave them a mock glare as Ginny and Pansy howled with laughter.

 

“Ginerva Molly Potter, don’t make me tell that story about the mango!”

 

That was how the rest of their night was spent; laughing and making fun of each other.

 

* * *

 

 

It was Day One of her vacation, and Hermione had all morning curled up with a book and Crookshanks in bed. It sure beat going to work and dealing with grumpy goblins all day. She should have just been a librarian. If Hermione hadn’t wanted to change Magical Creature Laws so that they were treated fairly, working around books would be exactly what she would have done. She was not very successful in her current career so perhaps it was not too late to make a change.

 

As someone who was used to being active in the morning, Hermione felt restless and decided to get out of bed as she heard Pansy moving around the flat. Hermione found Pansy in the spare room they used as a closet. Living and sharing the same size with your fashion designer best friend had perks; Pansy kept her fashionably forward. Leaning against the doorframe and crossing her arms, Hermione could see that Pansy was holding a formal little black dress to herself while looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her red lips were pursed in thought.

 

“Got a hot date tonight?”

 

Pansy jumped a little. Her expression turned pensive before her nose scrunched. “My mother arranged this little date tonight with another Pure-blood wizard. I am trying to decide if I want to look nice, or if I should try to scare him away by looking atrocious. I can only hope that he is not like the rest of the bigots my parents have set me up with so far.”

 

Hermione entered the room and curled up on the chaise that Pansy had deemed worthy of their closet. She thought for a moment before asking, “Did your parents tell you anything about him?”

 

Pansy made a noncommittal noise. “Not much. He was in our year. Slytherin, of course, though they wouldn’t tell me his name.”

 

Hermione began tracing invisible patterns on her seat as she said, “Go because you want to, Pansy. But don’t if you just want to please your parents. You are the one who has to spend the rest of her life with whoever you end up marrying, not them. Do what will make you happy, Pans.”

 

They were both silent as Pansy thought over Hermione’s words. “I’ll go. But I am going to make this date so horrible they will think twice about arranging another date. Hopefully, he’ll spread the word to the other ‘candidates’ as well.” Pansy and Hermione grinned at each other.

 

There was a whooshing and crackling noise that signaled they had a visitor. As Hermione and Pansy entered the living room the fireplace flashed green. When the smoke cleared and the light faded, they saw that it was Ginny and Grayson that exited.

 

Grayson was sobbing and Hermione rushed over to kneel in front of him. Taking his face into her hands, she brushed his tears away and asked, “What’s wrong, sweetheart? Why are you crying?” When he did not answer, she looked up at Ginny. At Ginny’s sad, and somewhat guilty, look Hermione gathered Grayson into her arms and they moved to the couch.

 

Hermione set him down on her lap and hugged him tightly as Ginny and Pansy settled down on both sides of her.

 

“You can tell me, Grayson. I’m your friend, remember?”

 

Grayson hiccupped pitifully and took shallow breaths before asking, “W-where are my Mama and Papa, H-hermione?”

 

Hermione gasped; she thought Harry would have told him. Instead, now she would have to break the little boy’s heart. She looked at Ginny and Pansy for help. Pansy looked just as shocked as she surely did and Ginny had tears in her eyes. “I’m so sorry, Hermione. I didn’t know Teddy heard Harry and I discussing how we should tell Grayson about his family. I’m sure Teddy didn’t mean to upset Grayson by telling him that his father died but was probably having fun with Remus and Dora.”

 

“Oh, Grayson…” Now all three girls had tears in their eyes. Pansy’s fingers covered her mouth.

 

Hermione pulled him back against her chest and stroked his hair, saying, “I’m so sorry, Grayson. I’m afraid what Teddy said is true. Your father…passed away. I won’t say he’s in a better place, because the best place is _here_ , beside you and your family. But he will always, always be here in your heart.”

 

Grayson’s cries did not subside. “A-and what about M-mama, and my sister?”

 

At this, Ginny spoke up with strong conviction in her voice. “Don’t you worry, Grayson. Harry will definitely find them.”

 

Though they whispered more reassurances, all of the adults present thought the same thing.

 

_‘Please let them be alive.”_

Hermione’s arms tightened around Grayson’s trembling frame.

 

* * *

 

 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got this. You go home and take care of the boys,” Hermione reassured Ginny. All three girls had stayed with Grayson until he cried himself to sleep. They thought it was best that Grayson stayed with Hermione because they were closer, and because Hermione had more time to devote to him. Ginny had to go home and prepare dinner for her family but she was loitering by the fireplace because she worried about Hermione and Grayson, especially with Pansy also leaving soon for her date.

 

“Alright, but floo me if you need anything.” The fire crackled as Ginny grabbed a fist full of floo powder, called out her address, and flooed home.

 

“Are you _sure_ you don’t want me to stay home with you?” Guess it was Pansy’s turn now. She came back out of their closet in the dress from before, slipping earrings on.

 

“ _Yes,_ besides, you’ve got a message to send. Now go give them a piece of Pansy Parkinson. I’ll floo the restaurant in an hour in case you need an out.” It was their deal. The girl not on the date would call the other just in case she needed an excuse to make a run for it.

 

Pansy winked before stepping into the fireplace and flooed to the restaurant.

 

Hermione sighed. She had dinner to make.

 

* * *

 

Grayson had been quiet and solemn during dinner, even though Hermione made macaroni and cheese, which he had mentioned was his favorite during their brief chat in Harry’s office at the Ministry. Her attempts at jokes and making him laugh also failed. When it came time for bed, she dressed him in Teddy’s spare clothes that she kept for sleepovers.

 

Hermione held the blanket up so that Grayson could climb under it before settling in herself. He scooted closer to her and she curled around him in comfort, rubbing his back soothingly until she fell asleep listening to his deep, even breaths.

 

* * *

 

 

A loud crash and curse from the living room had Hermione jolting out of bed.

 

“Pansy?” she called out from the hallway. There was no answer. Pansy had been all right when she flooed the restaurant earlier; she even seemed a little happy. She was not a naturally clumsy or brash girl, so the noise was definitely odd. Maybe she had a little too much to drink tonight. If that were the case, Hermione would need her wand. The lights in their apartment could only be turned on magically, and from what she heard, their home might need to be fixed magically as well. She turned get her wand, which she knew was on her bedside table.

 

She did not make it very far.

 

A pair of hands slipped around her noiselessly; one covering her mouth, the other around her waist, keeping her arms pinned at her side. Hermione’s eyes widened as she was pulled back against a hard body. She struggled to get free, and even contemplated trying to do wordless and wandless magic. It was in vain though, because her mind was still not focused as she just woke moments ago.

 

“Shh, Granger, it’s me.” Hermione was utterly relieved to hear Malfoy’s voice.

 

“There’s an intruder in your living room. I want you to go back to your bedroom, quietly, and lock it. I’ll come get you when it’s safe.”

 

She nodded and did as he bid. Hermione would leave this to him for now. She casted a nearly silent ‘Colloportus’ before waking Grayson up. If they had to make a quick getaway, or if she had to fight as well, it was best if he was awake already. Hermione held a finger to her lips, bidding Grayson to keep quiet. He half crawled, half launched himself across the bed to clutch the back of her night shirt, keeping his face hidden.

 

Hermione strained to hear what was happening but all that met her ears was silence. She nearly shrieked when there was a knock and a soft ‘Granger’ at her door.

 

“Alohamora,” said Hermione, as she pulled her door open, nearly yanking it off by the hinges.

 

“It’s safe now. I used your floo network to call Potter. He’s waiting for you out there.”

 

Malfoy jerked his chin in the direction of the living room, his hair ruffling in the same direction before settling over his eyes again. Hermione nodded and grasped Grayson’s tiny hand in hers, helping him down from the bed.

 

Malfoy was right; Harry had been waiting in the living room for her, though he was not the only one. Ginny cradled a sleeping James in her arms while Teddy glared at the frozen figure laying on the rug, his hair a bright red to reflect his anger and a sign he definitely took after Nymphadora. On the floor were shards of a vase Hermione knew both she and Pansy would not particularly miss; it explained the clatter she had heard before. The man lying on his back, stiff as a board, eyes traveling fearfully from one person to the next, must have bumped into it.

 

Teddy was the first to notice their appearance. He rushed over, with a worried look in his eyes, “Are you okay, Aunt ‘Mione?” At five years old, the little boy barely came to her hips. Hermione ruffled his now-dark gray hair with her free hand and nodded. Satisfied that she was all right, Teddy turned to Grayson.

“I’m sorry that I said those things about your dad, Grayson. I didn’t mean to make you upset, promise!” said Teddy, shyly. He clutched his hands behind his back, toeing the wood floor with one foot. Grayson nodded though he remained silent.

 

Hermione’s eyes followed Malfoy as he came over to look down at the petrified man by Harry’s feet. Both men briefly exchanged a look before Harry kneeled down to tilt the trespasser’s head back. The vial had just touched his lips when the flames in the fireplace grew green and Pansy appeared. There was a soft smile on her ruby lips that disappeared as she took in the tense atmosphere.

 

“What’s going on?” Pansy asked, stepping out of the fireplace. She caught sight of what everyone was gathered around and her head whipped towards Hermione.

 

Hermione shook her head to indicate that neither she nor Grayson had been harmed.

 

Harry looked up at Ginny and said, “Why don’t you take the kids into another room?” It was a suggestion that Ginny knew meant what would transpire next was not something the children should be exposed to. She nodded and herded Teddy and Grayson into Hermione’s room where she knew the telly could provide a distraction.

 

Harry turned back to his task, certain that there would be no more distractions or interruptions now. He pried the man’s lips open and tilted the vial, which Hermione knew to be Veritaserum due to its clear and colorless liquid, allowing three drops to drip down his throat. Satisfied that the potion was administered properly, Harry stepped back to allow Malfoy to replace him.

 

“State your name and your purpose here.” Malfoy’s voice was low and cold. Hermione was reminded of Snape, which caused her to shiver a bit in memory.

 

“My name is Tobias Jugson. I was sent to murder Hermione Granger and Grayson Smith. Our orders were to take them out even in public but as they have not left their residences we decided to do it privately. ”

 

Hermione suppressed a gasp; it was not a surprise, really. She was no stranger to death threats and murder attempts, especially since she happened to be muggleborn. True, it had been a long time since she received one but she had known what she was getting into when she agreed to be a witness for a trial against a tremendously influential man, assuming that Jugson had been sent by Burke. Even though she realized this beforehand, her complexion paled visibly.

 

Malfoy’s eyes darkened and narrowed. “ _Who_ sent you?”

 

At this point, there was only one suspect on everyone’s mind. However, the more evidence they had to build their case with, the better. Harry shoved his wand closer to Jugson, having already casted a recording spell.

 

It was obvious that the moment Malfoy asked that question Jugson’s eyes widened further in unadulterated terror. It was understandable that he was frightened; if Burke could send men to murder an innocent woman and child, one could only guess what he would do to a snitch.

 

Several moments went by though, yet nothing came out of Jugson’s mouth. His eyes grew increasingly frantic while his mouth twitched spasmodically though it stayed shut.

 

Hermione cocked her head to one side, evaluating Jugson. Technically, he should not be able to resist Veritaserum’s control; he certainly did not look magically powerful enough to do so. That was when a thought struck her. “Malfoy, check for signs of an Unbreakable Vow!”

 

When an Unbreakable Vow was made, it left marks on the skin. These marks were actually rings of fire burnt onto each participant’s hand though they were not painful; each ring represented a term, or condition, of the Vow. Malfoy wasted no time yanking up Jugson’s right sleeve; there on the back of his mottled hand was just one circle.

 

Harry sighed in relief. There was much significance in there being only one ring. It meant that the term of the Unbreakable Vow was to keep the identity of Jugson’s ringleader a secret. If there were another term, it most likely would have been to kill Hermione and Grayson at any cost. If that were the case, Jugson would definitely not be alive for long. Thankfully, the Ministry could continue interrogating him, though at another time. They had heard enough tonight.

 

Malfoy stood up and adjusted his wand holster. He looked to Harry and said, “I’ll send him to the Ministry. The overnight guards can take care of him.” At Harry’s nod, Malfoy levitated Jugson’s still frozen body to the fireplace. Once Jugson disappeared, Malfoy turned back to face the room.

 

“Why don’t we all take a seat? Things are getting out of hand now and we have to discuss what to do next,” suggested Harry. Hermione dropped down on the white leather couch while Pansy settled down next to her. Malfoy took one of the beige plush chairs while Harry went down the hall to Hermione’s room and said, voice muffled, “Ginny? The kids can come out now. This involves Grayson too.” Harry returned with Ginny, Teddy, and Grayson. James was still sleeping in a transfigured crib.

 

Ginny sat down next to Hermione and pulled Teddy into her lap while Harry took the last remaining seat. Grayson looked a bit lost so Hermione opened her arms and allowed him to clamber up onto her lap. She settled her arms around him and looked at Harry expectantly.

 

Harry took a breath and steeled himself. “You do realize that you can’t stay here anymore, right?” As expected, there was an outburst of protests from Ginny, Pansy, and Teddy. Hermione was silent.

 

“Wait! That came out wrong. I meant to say that we have to move you to a safe house, or somewhere it would be easier to protect you two. Somewhere Burke can’t find you. You heard Jugson. They would have performed a hit on you anyway. It was only because you had the week off from work that they had to break in. Burke obviously knows that you’re going to be a witness so he has made it his business to know your every move. I’m not telling you to leave forever, Hermione. Merlin, you’re one of my best friends; I could never do that. Ron would kill me,” Harry held his hands up in defense, “I will do everything in my power to protect you two; but that means, unfortunately, you can’t stay here. At least not until this is all over.”

 

Hermione’s face was blank and her eyes were unfocused, but to those who knew her, knew that she was analyzing this proposal from every angle. Everyone was silent; the ball was in Hermione’s court now, but they all knew how stubborn she could be.

 

That was why it came as a surprise when she said, “When do we leave?”

 

 


End file.
